La navidad de Heero y Relena
by Emi Tachibana
Summary: aqui va otro fic mio espero que sea de su agrado y por favor sean honestos capitulo 5 el final ya esta aqui
1. Default Chapter

Era 24 de diciembre Relena invito a todos los G-boys a una fiesta junto con una acompañante  
  
En casa de Relena  
  
Quatre: ya se tardaron demasiado no lo creen  
  
Trowa: cálmate ya van a venir  
  
Dorothy: no gana nada con preocuparse  
  
Entonces Relena venia bajando las escaleras se veía hermosa traía un vestido morado con cuello en forma de v y su pelo suelto sin las trenzas cuando llego donde los demás sonó el timbre  
  
Wufei: tocan la puerta iré a abrir  
  
Relena: no te molestes son mis invitados iré yo  
  
Relena se fue a abrir la puerta  
  
Relena: buenas noches  
  
Heero: (asombrado y pasmado) buenas noches Relena  
  
Duo: Heero despierta, hola Relena  
  
Relena: Duo pensé que nunca llegarían  
  
Hilde: toma es un regalo de agradecimiento por habernos invitado  
  
Relena: gracias y no te hubieras molestado para mi es un placer pasen  
  
Los 4 se fueron a las sala donde estaban los demás  
  
Catherin: ya ven eran ellos que les dije  
  
Trowa: cálmate Catherin  
  
Sally: lo bueno es que ya todos estamos aquí y podemos comenzar  
  
Relena: entonces primero comamos después intercambiamos regalos y por último bailamos  
  
Dorothy: suena bien  
  
Relena: iré a servir la comida y preparar la mesa  
  
Chicas: te ayudamos Relena  
  
Las chicas se van  
  
Chicos: (con gota) mujeres  
  
Duo: son muy raras  
  
Quatre: pongan sus regalos en el árbol  
  
Heero: esta bien  
  
Heero y Duo van a poner los regalos bajo el árbol y Duo ve que Heero solo trajo 9 regalos  
  
Duo: a quine no le trajo regalo veamos  
  
Duo se da cuenta que Heero no le trajo regalo a Relena  
  
Duo: oye Heero  
  
Heero: que pasa Duo  
  
Duo: no le vas a dar regalo a Relena  
  
Heero: si  
  
Duo: pues ponlo junto con los demás  
  
Heero: no se lo daré yo personalmente  
  
Hola Hasta aca llega este capitulo espero que sea de su agrado y lo volvi a subir porque no me gusto mucho como quedo la primera vez espero que les guste  
  
Emi Tachibana Soy shaman taoista y sacerdotisa 


	2. capitulo 2

Bueno aquí va mi continuación espero que les guste y sea de su agrado y les guste bueno y haber si me dejan reviews no se preocupen pueden matarme  
  
Trowa: a este que le pasa  
  
Duo: no ves que le gusta Relena  
  
Heero: (enojado) que no  
  
Duo: Heero y Relena sentados en un árbol se abrazan  
  
Heero: hoy si no vivirás para contarlo  
  
Heero comienza a perseguir a Duo por toda la sal  
  
Wufei: gracias al cielo son amigos  
  
Quatre: (pose de sabio) dicen que las peleas son pruebas de amistad  
  
Trowa: (confundido) no se de que hablas  
  
En la cocina  
  
Dorothy: ya todo esta en su lugar  
  
Hilde: la mesa esta arreglada  
  
Catherin: todo esta servido  
  
Sally: Relena quien hizo toda esta comida porque no veo a nadie aquí  
  
Hilde: donde están los cocineros de la casa  
  
Dorothy: y su madre  
  
Relena: bueno mi madre adoptiva tomo su propio camino y en cuanto al cocinero están hablando con ella  
  
Chicas: (asombradas) Relena tu cocinaste  
  
Relena: si  
  
Hilde: iré a llamar a los chicos  
  
Mientras en la sala  
  
Trowa: chicos cálmense  
  
Quatre: no sean mal educados estamos en casa ajena Heero: (enojado) tu cállate no me detendré hasta matar a Duo  
  
Wufei: déjalos ya se van a calmar  
  
Llega Hilde  
  
Hilde: chicos, chicos, chicos  
  
Y como nadie le ponía atención decidió usar medidas drásticas  
  
Hilde: (grita) chicos podrían hacerme caso  
  
Heero: (enojado) que pasa 


	3. capitulo 3

Bueno espero que les guste aquí va mi fic con mas cosa y locuras haber que les parece  
  
En la cocina  
  
Dorothy: que habrá pasado  
  
Relena: iré a ver  
  
Volvamos a la sala (se oyó bien raro eso)  
  
Hilde: lo que pasa  
  
Llega Relena  
  
Relena: la cena esta servida así que pasen  
  
Hilde: Relena  
  
Relena: Hilde porque gritaste  
  
Hilde: (nerviosa) bueno...lo...que...pasa...tu...sabes  
  
Duo: lo que pasa es que estábamos platicado cómodamente y por eso grito  
  
Hilde: es cierto  
  
Pasaron todos a comer entonces Relena le pide a Heero que espere  
  
Relena: Heero puedes hacerme un favor  
  
Heero: si (como siempre de caballero)  
  
Relena le cuenta a Heero su plan para unir a los chicos  
  
Heero: esta bien te ayudare pero no tendré que verlos  
  
Relena: no Heero  
  
Heero: menos mal odio eso del amor  
  
Relena: pasemos al comedor  
  
Pasaron al comedor junto con los demás  
  
Relena: (pensando) es imposible que yo le pueda gustar a Heero  
  
Todos se sentaron en la mesa y estaban comiendo y conversando amenamente Duo: esto esta delicioso  
  
Hilde: (con gota) si has comido de todo lo que te han puesto enfrente  
  
Heero: por poco y no nos come a nosotros  
  
Duo: lo que pasa es que todo esta sabroso felicidades al chef de mi parte  
  
Relena: muchas gracias Duo me alegro que sea de tu agrado  
  
Duo: tu cocinaste Relena  
  
Relena: si, es mi pasatiempo  
  
Duo: pues te quedo delicioso  
  
Hilde: deja de comer te va a dar dolor de estomago  
  
Relena: creo que no va a parar  
  
Siguieron comiendo luego se fueron a la sala y se sentaron  
  
Quatre: porque no nos intercambiamos los regalos  
  
Trowa: si  
  
Todos se dan los regalos y después le tocaba a Heero darle el suyo a Relena  
  
Heero: (le murmura a Relena) te daré tu regalo mas tarde  
  
Relena: bien, pongamos el plan en acción  
  
Después de que todos recibieron sus regalos se sentaron  
  
Heero: ya vengo voy a ir al baño  
  
Relena: esta bien  
  
Dorothy: yo quiero bailar  
  
Relena: esta bien pondré música  
  
Bueno hasta aquí llega este capitulo espero que sea de su agrado y disfruten mucho este fic pondré la continuación luego dejen reviews  
  
Emi Tachibana Soy shaman taoista y sacerdotisa 


	4. capitulo 4

Quatre: esta muy bien, Dorothy vamos a bailar  
  
Dorothy: creí que nunca lo pedirías  
  
Catherin: Trowa vamos a bailar  
  
Trowa: ya que  
  
Duo: Hilde vamos también  
  
Hilde: vamos a bailar toda la noche  
  
Duo: (algo asustado y con gota) lo que digas  
  
Sally: vamos también  
  
Wufei: no me gusta bailar, pero vamos  
  
Todos estaban bailando muy bien y Relena se va de la sala para no interrumpir a las parejas  
  
Relena: iré a buscar a Heero (se va )  
  
Relena se fue a buscar a Heero pero no lo encontró en ningún lado  
  
Vamos donde esta Heero  
  
Heero: si pudiera decirle lo que siento pero somos tan diferentes y no se si ella me acepte (suspira)  
  
Relena se fue al balcón para no interrumpir a las parejas  
  
En la pista de baile  
  
Quatre: Dorothy te amo  
  
Dorothy: Quatre  
  
Quatre: no importa si no me...  
  
Dorothy: yo tambien te amo  
  
Trowa: Catherin ya que no somos hermanos dime porque sigues a mi lado  
  
Catherin: te amo Trowa  
  
Trowa: Catherin...yo tambien  
  
Duo: Hilde tengo que decirte algo muy importante  
  
Hilde: dímelo  
  
Duo: (la besa) te amo  
  
Hilde: Duo creí que nunca te interesaría, yo te amo  
  
Sally: Wufei porque aceptaste ayudarme  
  
Wufei: Sally no soy bueno para expresarme pero te amo  
  
Sally: pensé que nunca lo dirías (lo besa)  
  
Vamos al balcón  
  
Relena: Heero con que aquí estabas  
  
Heero: Relena que haces aquí  
  
Relena: es que no quería interrumpir a las parejas  
  
Heero: y como sabes que ay están juntos  
  
Relena: lo presiento porque no vamos a ver  
  
Heero: no tengo otra opción  
  
Relena: es cierto  
  
Se pusieron en el pasillo y observaron a las 4 parejas dándose un apasionado beso  
  
Hola  
  
Bueno lo dejare hasta aca ya que no tengo mas tiempo además tengo mucho que hacer bueno espero que les guste este capitulo y haber si no me matan  
  
Adiós  
  
Emi Tachibana Soy shaman taoista y sacerdotisa 


	5. capitulo 5

Hola bueno este es mi ultimo capitulo del fic ojala les hay gustado y esperen mi otro fic con y por favor digan la verdad sean honestos les gusto o lo odiaron acepto todo tipo de reclamo  
  
Relena: vamonos  
  
Heero: esta bien  
  
Regresaron al balcón  
  
Heero: como supiste que se amaban  
  
Relena: lo que pasa es que ellos vinieron un par de veces a peguntarme si ellas los querían como algo mas que amigos  
  
Heero: ya veo y de ellas  
  
Relena: ellas me pedían consejos para conquistarlos  
  
Heero: aparte de buena cocinera eres consejera  
  
Relena: (sonrojada) creo que exageras  
  
Heero y Relena se miran fijamente y se van acercando sus labios se rozan y luego se unen en un romántico y apasionado beso  
  
Heero: Relena lo siento  
  
Relena: Heero porque lo hiciste  
  
Heero: te amo Relena  
  
Relena: (lo besa)  
  
Heero: quieres ser mi novia  
  
Relena: claro  
  
Se van con los demás  
  
Duo: y ahora que le pasa a Heero  
  
Quatre: el amor ha llegado a ellos  
  
Duo: estamos en primavera yo pensé que estábamos en invierno  
  
Quatre: (con gota) no a lo que me refiero es que estamos enamorados  
  
Duo: con que era eso  
  
Han pasado 3 años desde que se profesaron su amor todos se han casado  
  
En la casa de Heero  
  
Relena: Heero ya esta la comida  
  
Heero: ya voy  
  
Llego al comedor y comieron muy felices y platicando sobre varias cosas  
  
Heero: ya es hora de que te de mi regalo de navidad  
  
Relena: que me darás esta vez  
  
Heero le dio a Relena un collar con las iniciales de él y de ella  
  
Relena: (feliz) es precioso Heero  
  
Heero: me alegro que te haya gustado  
  
Relena: mi regalo de navidad es (se toca el vientre) que la familia crecerá mas  
  
Heero: en serio con razón últimamente te has sentido mal y porque no me lo habías dicho  
  
Relena: porque era tu regalo de navidad  
  
Heero: te amo y ahora a ese hijo tambien lo amare  
  
Relena: tambien te amo  
  
Se dan un apasionado beso para finalizar la mejor navidad de sus vidas  
  
Hola Bueno algunos me van a matar por el final pero la verdad es que los finales nunca han sido mi fuerte además bueno eso no importa espero que les haya gustado y muy pronto traeré mas acepto todo tipo de comentarios incluyen bombas granadas lo que me quieran mandar ya lo saben  
  
Emi Tachibana Soy shaman taoista y sacerdotisa 


End file.
